


I see you in a different light

by muppetsinpyjamas



Category: Evak - Fandom, Skam - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dealing with feelings and breakups, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, Issues, M/M, friendships, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muppetsinpyjamas/pseuds/muppetsinpyjamas
Summary: Even deals with his breakup with Sonja and insecurity issuesIsak controls his feelings for his roommate





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What's up?" Isak's voice echoes through their shared apartment as he walks to Even. He shakes his head, head in hands as Isak sits down next to him letting out a sigh.

Isak lets out a grumpy groan "Come on tell me" he hates when Even doesn't talk to him.

"It's Sonja isn't it?" He guesses placing his hand on Even's back knowing it calms him down.

Stroking up and down, calming the other "Seen her walking out"

Even took his head out of his hands "We broke up" finally he thought Isak couldn't help the hope and happiness that flooded through him.

"I'm sorry" Even turns to him smirks a little "No your not" Isak and Sonja had a certain dislike towards the other.

"Your right I'm not" Even raised his eyebrows, he leaned back against the sofa, hand slowly moving still.

"Want to talk about it?" Isak offers feeling slightly guilty "Not really" truth be told they've talked a lot about it before.

Even leans against his side, head now resting on Isak's shoulder "Netflix and chill?" 

He turns the rests of his body towards Isak.

Bringing his legs up to Isak's lap getting comfy.

"That's chill" Even says against Isak's shoulder half in his lap now. Isak shakes his head at Even's closes eyes forgetting about the remote that lay on there coffee table.

Even demanded they bought, when shopping for a new sofa.

Even normally falls asleep against him like this but they get the movie playing first of his choice.

"Since it looks like your not moving anytime soon I'll log in on Netflix on my phone" 

Even hums vibrate through him. Arms wrapped around Isak's waiste.

He picks one randomly, the movie starts playing volume low on his phone. Having dropped it on his Tea well Even's tea.

Even snuggles closer if possible.

Isak gives a small chuckle at how soft Even is only he gets to see Even like this which is nice. Ignoring the butterfly in his stomach bouncing around.

His face squished into the side of Isak's neck he raley gets to see Even like this, most of his movie night require Sonja having to ruin it.

Isak lays back with a lap full of Even moving with him. Soon he hears Even's small snore fill the room, he turns the movie of deciding to check instagram.

Then Isak realises the time He came home at 1am now currently turning 3am. He pokes Even's cheeks trying to wake him up.

"Nnnn" Even groans hiding his head in Isak's soft baby pink Adidas hoodie that he had gotten Isak for his birthday.

"Evy? It's 3am come on"

"Too comfy to move" he lets out a yawn. Isak knew he would get cramps soon on if he didn't move.

"Even come on lets get you to bed" he tries again. Even just tightens his arms around him. 

Refusing to let go.

Isak signs giving In, like always thankful he didn't decide to wear his normal skinny jeans instead like he had originally planned.

Even loosens his hold on him, Isak continued to scroll through instagram given up.

He comes across a picture of him and Even posted by Mangus and Vidles account yesturday. Yeah they got a shared instagram together.

He lets out a small laugh at the picture him a ns Even sitting across from them in McDonalds pulling faces at the other.

"I look stupid" Even whispears quietly, startling Isak thinking he fell back asleep.

Isak lets out a gasp how could Even ever think he looks stupid Isak frowns, is that how Even sees himself?

"Look at me" Even makes a grab for his phone.

Isak glances down at Even still snuggled in Isak's Adidas hoodie. He's also met with Even's golden hair resisting the urge to run his fingers through it.

But gives into it anyway, gently sliding his fingers through the golden waves of hair some parts slightly sticking up in different directions.

Head moving back against Isak's fingers "Even" Isak taps Even's forehead gently trying to get his attention. He knows somethings wrong has been a while they've know each other since they were 2.

Even mutters something.

"What was that?" Even shook his head, he lets out a sigh, Isak's eyes norrowed obviously something was up.

"Come on, Even" He takes his phone back, much to Even's protest.

"It's just.... I've been...... feeling....."

"You've been feeling like what?" 

Isak stops playing with his hair hands on his cheeks turning his face to level with his own.

"Even?" He looks down lips starting to move.

"Like I'm..... not enough" Isak stares at Even his Even speechless. He thinks he's not enough the boys who's saved him more times than once thinks he's not enough.

Why would he think that? 


	2. Even's feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hate seeing you like this" Isak admits "From tomorrow on words I'm going to compliment something about you, so you stop being an idiot" Even looks at Isak not knowing what to say.
> 
> "Well that's gonna be hard" game on.

Why would he think that?  
  
  
Isak thumbs press lightly against Even's cheeks "How could you ever think that, your enough Even" his words bring a small smile to his face.

Closing his eyes, burrying his face back in Isak's neck. Even covers Isak's hand with his own still covering his cheek.

"It's the way I've been feeling the last couple of weeks" he admits letting Isak hug him tightly.

Assuring him that's he's still there and listening.

Looking up, eyes meeting Isak's the glancing around the room not knowing where to look finding a particular spot on the wall.

Isak's frown deepens as he looks down at his best friend. Has he been feeling this way because of him? Sonja? He knows sometimes there a lot but didn't think it would effect Even this much?

Was he the reason they broke up? 

"It's not about you or Sonja, I've been feeling down and tired, I don't know what I'm doing" 

He continues "I've been figuring stuff out, I broke up with Sonja because I haven't been myself around her in a long time it wasn't fair to her or me"

Hands finding themselves in Even's hair again. He nods when Even glances up at him trying to understand.

"I hate..... how I look" Even admits getting it out of his chest, that he's been holding in.

"What do you mean?" You look like a model that came out of a magazine? Isak releases Even's insecure about himself.

That's why he's feeling the way he is that's why he's been feeling down lately. Even doesn't move enjoying the moments silence.

"Your beautiful Isak I just look like a god dam giraffe" he must be joking he thought. He feels his face begin to flush at the comment.

"I'm not your the ones who's beautiful, you look like a model from a magazine you always seem to buy on Fridays" even smiles a little.

Why do you think people always try to hook up with you at party's on the weekend, yiur georgous.

"Your beautiful inside and out" Isak say before be could help it. Even's cheeks heat up "I know it sounds cheesy" before he says it.

They laugh "How do you put up with me" 

Because I love you, more than a friend.

"Because no one else will" he teases receiving a pinch to the leg. Then Even start tickling Isak who starts laughing hysterically.

"Ah stop Even please..." He begs out of breathe, he laughs at Isak's breathless face.

"Your so cute" He face heats even more.

He wouldn't believe if you told him 2 and a half hours ago, that Isak and Even would be sat here complementing each other he would of told you to fuck off.

Isak releases he hates seeing Even feeling down about himself, he wasn't going to let Even feels down about himself. He likes the cheery hyped Even who's all smiles more.

He shifts slightly getting pins and needles from sitting to long in the same place. Even lets out a groan half sliding of Isak's lap.

"I hate seeing you like this" Isak admits "From tomorrow on words I'm going to compliment something about you, so you stop being an idiot" Even looks at Isak not knowing what to say.

"Well that's gonna be hard" game on.

He refuses to roll his eyes he's being stupid at this hour, he blames the lack of sleep they both get.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You feeling better?" He couldn't help but being worried about him "I'm good...." He turns finishing the drying "Promise" Isak nods believing him "Okay, well I'm gonna go to bed I'm tired" he say in the middle of yawning.

Chapter 3

Tomorrow came sooner from the lack of sleep they both got, finally going to there own rooms at 4am much to Even protest.  
  
He's been thinking how many times he could  compliment Even before he can't think of any more. He knows that's a lie.  
  
Isak promised him self and Even staying true to his word. He doesn't want Even to be down anymore than he already is so he decides to start this morning before college.  
  
He hears Even moving around, both getting ready to go to college.  
  
They were both rushing around getting breakfast half an hour late.  
  
"Even come on, if we don't leave now we're missing 3rd"  
  
"I'm coming, just a second" Even yells from the bathroom meeting Isak by the door.  
Grabbing his Jean jacket on the way smiling once he saw Isak.  
  
"Here" he passed Even his bag Isak takes him in looking longer then he normally would "New jeans?" He asks as Even locks there door.  
  
"Um... No" glancing down at his jeans "Well they look good on you" Even starts heading down the stairs "Isak don't.... come on" his cheeks warm.  
  
"Don't what?" He stares balnkley at him, Even checking his watch in case they end up missing the tram "We're going to be late Isak for 3rd" Isak shakes his head there having time for this.  
  
"Just saying they look great on you" Isak stare burn through his back as they continued to walk along the street.  
  
He grins "You should wear them more often" he relises  that Even doesn't wear a lot of dark jeans a lot, he likes that his eyes lingering.  
  
Catching up to Even who raises his eyebrow "Can you please just... take the compliment" they come to a stop, Even staring waiting for the tram that soon arrives.  
  
"Isak if this is about....." He pauses not wanting to bring early this morning up.  
  
"What giving you a compliment a day?" He nods leaning against the pole as they stand side by side.  
  
Close together seats taken "You gonna carry this on?" He asks staring out the window, looking at the houses passing by.  
  
"Yeah" was Isak's only reply as the tram comes to a stop outside there college, Isak gets of first brushing against Even.  
  
He smiles at Isak's back following him to the buildings "Hey Isak" he turns.  
  
 "Thanks" he nods going inside, he smiles feeling better already.  
  
Later on that night, Even cooked them some dinner he seemed happier even with the lack of sleep. Cracking up some jokes from time to time.  
  
They eat dinner together for once, missing Even's cooking and his company. After clearing the plates Isak leans against the table watching Even drying the plates.  
  
"You feeling better?" He couldn't help but being worried about him "I'm good...." He turns finishing the drying "Promise" Isak nods believing him "Okay, well I'm gonna go to bed I'm tired" he say in the middle of yawning.  
  
Even laughs, nodding Isak turn making his way to his room then stops walking back to Even.  
  
Leaning up on his tip toes kissing his forehead gently "I'm glad your feeling better" he moves back.  
  
He smiles brightly at Isak "Your so cute Isak" he blushes walking backward both muttering goodnight, exhausted.  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter I'm currently working on another work at the moment ☺  
> The chapters will get longer in future thanks for reading


End file.
